


Untitled (Donnie/Marie Osmond)

by rsadelle



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-01
Updated: 2001-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can see them as teenagers, Marie in her dressing room, Donny coming in behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Donnie/Marie Osmond)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame both Molly and VH1. Well, no one forced me to watch _Behind the Music: Donny and Marie_ , but Molly was the one who first brought them up as a couple and VH1 made the super-subtexty show. In their _Behind the Music_ , Marie says things like, "I think we had a unique chemistry;" they talk about how they can finish each other's sentences; and the announcer says before a commercial break, "Coming up: Donny and Marie find love." I don't think blaming VH1 is completely unwarranted.

I can see them as teenagers, Marie in her dressing room, Donny coming in behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. She watches him in the mirror and puts her hands over his as they slide down the slope of her breasts.

"We don't have time," she says, meeting his eyes in the cold glass.

"Sure we do," he murmurs. "Momma won't be by to check on you for a while." He kisses her cheek. His lips slide down to her neck.

She stands, turning in his arms. "Okay." She lets him kiss her, lead her over to the couch. This is like coming home, doing this with Donny. They talked about it once, about whether or not it was wrong. But they remembered what Momma always said, that they should have been born twins, and they decided that if God made them to be so close, then it couldn't be that bad.

He strokes her hair back afterwards, touching her gently. He lets her up when she moves. She goes into the bathroom and washes off her smudged makeup. When she comes back to sit in front of the mirror again, his clothes are back in order and he's unlocked the door.

Momma comes in then, bustling around the way she always does. "Marie! You're not even made-up," she scolds.

Marie smiles up at her. "It won't take long, Momma."

She scolds Doony too as she straightens the couch cushions. "Donny, you shouldn't be distracting your sister like this."

"We were just talking, Momma." Donny kisses her cheek. "See you on the set," he says to Marie.

She waves a hand at him before she carefully applies her makeup.

I can also see them as adults, sitting at a table together in some private place of theirs, reminiscing. They sip wine, another one of those shared sins they'll never tell.

"It was fun, though," she says. "It was awful sometimes, but we could always steal a few moments to ourselves."

"Yeah, we did," he agrees. "I miss that."

She reaches out and touches his hand. "We've got tonight."

He winds his fingers around hers. "Yeah, but we don't get many of these nights."

She shakes her head. "No. Not enough of them, anyway." She stands up and pulls him up to her. "But we can make the world go away for now." She kisses him softly. "Come to bed."


End file.
